


Her Poison

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Memories of who I am have vanished without a trace. It was like my very self was destroyed without a second thought. Now, as I am, I have to find a way to regain my memories.Will I be able to survive this, or will I lose myself to madness."Stop acting like you're a victim.""I would die for you.""My life is meaningless. Please end me.""I love you.".......
Relationships: It's going to be a bunch of friendships, There's some Romance - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

My world first started from darkness, and in that darkness were two figures.  
They were both conversing with each other, yet they never made eye contact. They just avoided each other's gaze.

And as I looked closer, I realized who these enigmas were.

They were twins, and one of them was me.

When I opened my eyes, I found a boy crying near my feet. His eyes were downcast, and he didn't dare try to gaze upon my face, it seemed that he was fine with just staring at the ground.

It was then that he grasped both of my hands in his. I could feel a kind of gentleness in his touch. The boy probably felt that I was fragile, and didn't want to run the risk of hurting me.

Slowly, as I watched him bring my hands to his heart, I saw him close his eyes.

"You like feeling my heartbeat right?" He asked with a cracking voice. It was almost as if this boy knew me, but at the same time...

"Who are you?" I asked, as his head shot up and gazed into my eyes. The boy had green eyes, and blond hair which made him look almost doll-like.

'He has a beautiful face,' I thought, as I began to observe him closely. His clothes were torn, while his hair looked haggard. The boy in front of me looked like he survived a hurricane, yet he didn't have a single wound on him. 'But... What in the world happened here?'

As gently as I could, I took my hands from his and started to arrange his messy locks of hair. This motion felt natural to me, like a calming sort of happiness.

"I... Wha---" The blond boy said as more tears pricked his eyes. "I'm sorry... I..."

I couldn't remember the boy... But seeing him cry, hurt me. The pain was so bad that I couldn't control myself.

I started to cry.

And as my tears fell down my cheeks, and onto the ground, I wiped the tears of the boy in front of me. It felt right to do this, it was like a voice inside of me believed that this was the right answer.

Yet... Instead of being consoled, the blond's eyes scrunched up and wept harder than before. He even started screaming at me while shaking my shoulders.

"I shouldn't have let you do this! None of this would have happened if I was careful!"

I was confused by the statement. I couldn't understand why this boy was so erratic. He was scaring me a little.

Suddenly, my world started spinning as a nauseas wave of pain hit me. I could feel the sour burning of vomit travel up from the pits of my stomach. So, as I retched from the smell and taste of it, I moved the boy out of my way and released the vomit from my mouth,

But then, when I felt that everything was over, I saw just what I had puked out.

Blood.

The blond was so shocked that all he could do was watch in silence as I continued to vomit.

And as he continued to watch, more and more blood kept coming out of my mouth. It was at that point that I started to wonder if I was going to die from blood loss.

Nearing the limits of my consciousness, I was about to faint, when all of a sudden, a redhead started approaching me.

"There's so much blood!" The newcomer yelled at scene as he made a run to me. "What the hell happened Schmidt? Didn't you say that nothing would happen? Where did that foresight of yours travel to!?"

The boy was silent as he was being scolded by the redhead, eyes downcast as he stopped crying.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Your going to be alright, everything will be fine." Is what the redhead said to me, but those words seemed to be for himself.

A glowing light appeared from his hands as he then placed them on me. "It'll be---"

I passed out.

I felt a weightlessness in my body as I started to stir from my sleep. But when I finally got up, it felt as if gravity tried extra hard to pull me down. This caused me to gasp in surprise at my experience.

When I finally calmed down. I looked around the room. I was on a small bed in the middle of a large white room. It was a weird place to be in, and it got even weirder when I learned that this entire room was just white walls, and this bed. That's it.

Knowing that doing nothing might not be such a good idea. I tried to get up from the bed and onto my feet. It was then that I noticed something terrible.

As soon as I tried to stand up, I felt excruciating pain. It was like needles were being stabbed into my legs.

Losing the strength to keep myself upright, I fell back onto the bed.

I decided that having a plan of action would be better than leaving myself to my fate. So, taking the white blanket and pillow case, I take both of them at arm's reach to prepare for any future enemies. I could have done better, but now was not the time for that, now was the time for me to be brave.

Suddenly, an opening appeared in a wall in front of me, and a man with a tall figure walked inside this white cube.

"For the love of god. Stop acting like you're a victim." The man said as he walked closer to me.

When he finally got to where I was on the bed, he pointed a finger at me. "You are so lucky that I had this skill, you would be dead as hell if I wasn't called in. Explain what happened with Athena and make it snappy."

I look at the man curiously, my mind wandering back to everything that had happened. I was starting to wonder about why I didn't have any memory of who I am or who anyone was.

I wonder... Does this 'Athena' have anything to do with this?

'I don't know. But it's the only clue that I've got. I'll have to proceed with caution.' I thought as my hand hovered over the only weapon I had.

"When meeting with Athena. I think I lost some of my memories. There are some things that I know of, but there are others that I don't."

I fiddled with my hands as I waited for the stranger's answer. There was a moment were I tried to analyze this man's expression, but I found it too hard to understand.

So I just sat on the bed... Waiting. It was a pathetic sight. I was just sitting there waiting for this man's answer.

I looked to the blanket and pillow case that I had placed near my reach. These objects were the only things that I could use to defend myself.

I wish I knew what was going on... My head was already hot and hurting from all the information that I had to process, it felt like I was just thrown in the middle of nowhere and told to survive for as long as I could.

"...It's not like much has changed. You were never some genius at remembering stuff. It makes me feel sad for Louis though. He feels more like a secretary than someone you love. This will surely not help his situation at all." Is all he said.

'I wonder what Louis looks like.' I thought as I looked the stranger straight in the eyes.

He had black hair and brown eyes. 'He looked like a man who crushed his opponents, or maybe a man who exercised moderately...' I thought.

That was a weird thought... Why did I think of such a weird thing? Why did I think that the man crushed his opponents?

It was at this point that I felt a part of me want to give in and tell him about my major memory loss, but at the same time, another part of me told me not to trust him. That was a bigger part of me.

"What do you not remember?" He asked with a sigh as he took a small notebook from within his back pocket. It seems that he had attached a pen between the binder of the notebook.

"Schmidt. I'm waiting." He said wearily, as I continued to stay silent.

I decided to take a risk and answered him informally.

"Keep waiting, I'm thinking."

"Your still so freaking disagreeable."

Freaking? He doesn't swear?

"And your still so cute and innocent." I said sarcastically as a stared the stranger in the eyes.

He blushed brightly as he registered what I had just said.

He then covered his red face with his hands as he looked away from me.

"It seems that your memory loss isn't that bad." He said shyly as he tried to calm down.

It was then that I was able to formulate a good enough answer. Now, making sure that my wording sounded nice and simple, I looked him in the eyes to sound confident.

"Just a few dates and names. I can't remember your name for example, or mine."

The stranger looked annoyed when I gave him my answer, making me wonder if I made a mistake.

"Fine." He said coldly as he closed his notebook. "Your name is Anna Schmidt, twelve years old." The man said, but he paused very abruptly to stare at me.

I think I'm missing something.

But at this point... I don't think I have the capacity to care anymore.

The headache I had was already giving me too much trouble, so I placed a hand on my forehead to try to ease the pain.

When the man saw me do this, I swear I could see a grin appear on his face.

When he was done staring at me, he continued on as if he hadn't just stopped in between his explanation.

"You were born on November twenty-six, and you are the leader of the organization Hyacinth."

And that was how my first day went. It was really hard to stay calm... But I think I did well enough.


	2. Just the author venting. Lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the author being sad because of their lack of popularity.

I think my writing is bad... like, I tried so hard to make the first chapter, but I've only got one hit. It makes me want to cry. 

My writing is sad. I'm sad. This is sad. 

I wish I was a better writer. I wish I could gain some popularity. Please!!!!

If I can get another hit by next month I'll make the second chapter. And if I remain unknown, I'll move on and make a fanfic. 

The fanfic will probably be about My Hero Academia. 

Sorry if this sucks. I wrote this on a whim at 3:06AM and I really am super sad about this.

I really hope that I'm not a bad writer. 

Yours truly, 

\---Marria.


End file.
